


The Black & Purple Cat Boy

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Acts Like a Cat, Fluff, Multi, lee!virgil, ler!logan, ler!patton, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Virgil has rare moments where he wants to be a cuddly kitty. Patton is over the moon over it, and starts to use his dad skills to further make the cat boy happy.Later, Logan becomes a puddle of mush from the overwhelming cutesy behaviour.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	The Black & Purple Cat Boy

**Author's Note:**

> What's this?! 2 fanfictions in 1 day?! IMPOSSIBLE! OoO
> 
> This one is inspired by an experience on my trip to the cottage, and a couple adorable people I happen to know...😉

Virgil was walking around the house looking for people to cuddle him. He was carrying around a fleece blanket, wearing a pair of fluffy cat ears and looking like he hasn’t slept in 5 years straight. Virgil, in need of cuddles as soon as possible, walked up to Patton first. Virgil felt fairly comfortable with being a cat around Patton in the past. Patton doesn’t judge him for acting like a quiet attention-seeker and always encourages the behaviour. 

So, Virgil knelt down on the side of Patton’s lazy leather chair and rested his chin on the armrest. Patton looked over and smiled. “Hi Virgil. Feeling affectionate today?” Patton asked, giving Virgil’s hair and scalp a nice massage. Virgil slowly closed his eyes and smiled happily as he melted from the loving touch. 

“Mmmmm hmmmm…” Virgil hummed back slowly as he moved closer to the touch. 

Patton removed his hand, and was immediately met with a desperate sad frown and a whimper from Virgil. Patton smiled empathetically and patted his thighs to invite Virgil up onto his lap. Without wasting a second, Virgil hopped up onto the chair and snuggled up next to him. As soon as Virgil was comfortable, Patton started hugging the emo and massaging Virgil’s head again. Virgil smiled and started melting into the wonderful feeling again. 

“What’s making you so cuddly today?” Patton asked. 

Virgil shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno.” Virgil mumbled to himself quietly. “Just feelin’ cuddly.” He added. 

Patton nodded in understanding. “I get that.” He reacted calmly. “You’re just feeling a little extra needy.” Patton told him softly. 

Virgil nodded slightly and began melting further and further into the loving touch that the father figure was giving him. It felt amazing to him. It felt like a professional massager was making him fall asleep with their miracle hands alone. Everyone was often asking for massages, back rubs and belly rubs from Patton thanks to this incredible ability. But Virgil doesn’t normally ask for any touches of love due to being the living embodiment of anxiety. But when he does, the moments last for a very long time. 

Soon, Virgil started snuggling his nose into Patton’s neck to try and get more comfy in Patton’s neck. Surprised by the cute but ticklish action, Patton curled in slightly and let out a small giggle. Virgil opened his eyes slightly and lifted his head up. “What’s so funny?” Virgil asked softly. 

Patton patted him on the shoulder to get Virgil to lay back down. “Nothing, nothing. You’re being so adorable and I’m going crazy over it.” Patton told him. 

Virgil blushed as he placed his head back onto Patton’s shoulder. Patton continued his back rubbing, and even took a moment to move the emo’s hanging bangs away from Virgil’s cheek and behind his ear. This time, Virgil let out a surprise giggle and lifted his hand up to touch his ear. 

“What’s so funny?” Patton teased. 

“Stahahap it. My hair’s fine where it is.” Virgil told Pat. 

“But it was in your face!” Patton reacted. “What? Do you like your bangs hanging over your ears?” Patton asked as he drew his finger on the front of Virgil’s ear. 

Virgil let out a snort and began flapping his hands to shield his ear. 

“Are you abnormally giggly today?” Patton asked, not fully getting the memo. 

Virgil nodded. “Yeheheah.” Virgil replied. Curiously, Patton lifted his head up and lightly blew onto Virgil’s outer ear. “HEHEhehehe! Yohohou’re tihicklihihing mehehe!” Virgil giggled as he shook his head. 

“Are your ears ticklish?” Patton asked, before giving Virgil’s ear a light scratch. 

Virgil let out yet another snort and started tapping Patton’s shoulder. “Yehehes!” Virgil replied. 

Patton moved his fingers up to the exposed ear and started scratching the back of the ear excitedly. Almost immediately, Virgil bursted into high-pitched giggles. “Awww! The cuddly kitty has ticklish ears!” Patton teased. 

Virgil snorted yet again, and tried hiding it by tossing his head over to the armrest to shield his ticklish ear. 

Patton gasped. “I’ve been wanting to test this one out!” Patton reacted before scratching the back of Virgil’s left ear. 

“BaHAHAHA! Nooohohohohoho! Cohohome ohohon!” Virgil giggled helplessly. 

Patton lifted his head up and lifted an eyebrow with an evil smirk. “Are you challenging me?” Patton asked. 

“Nohoho, Ihihihi’m nahahahat!” Virgil giggled back. 

“Oh! It’s on, like Donkey Kong!” Patton declared. 

Before Virgil could stop it, Patton started skittering his fingers all over Virgil’s belly. 

“WAHAHAHA! NAAAAHAHAHA!” Virgil bursted out! He quickly grabbed onto Patton’s wrists and wiggled around in Patton’s tickly grasp. 

“Tickle tickle tickle, my adorable purple cat!” Patton teased. 

“WHAHAHAT HAHAHAPPEHENED TOHOHO CUHUHUDDLEHEHES?!” Virgil yelled. 

“I’m still cuddling you, I’m just adding tickles into the mix! Cuddles and tickles go together like peanut butter and crofters!” Patton replied. 

Virgil finally let go of Patton’s wrists and started rocking back and forth with his arms against his chest. Virgil was kicking his legs like the world depended on it, and was clenching his fists until the red color matched his blushing face. With all the playfulness and wiggle worming around, Virgil’s pale face seemed to fill with color that made him look less vampire-like and more human. It was all an adorable scene that even the most apathetic person in existence, could fall in love with. 

“OHOHOHOKAHAHAHAY, YOHOHOU CAHAHAN STAHAP NOHOHOW!” Virgil ordered. 

“Ey ey Captain!” Patton replied as he removed his hands and laid the giggly man back down. Virgil’s laughter turned to giggles and breathlessness as he gained back his cuddly composure. 

“Wahahas...wahas thahahat reheally nehehessessahary?” Virgil asked. 

“I thought it was. I almost wonder if you liked it.” Patton said subtly. 

Virgil’s eyes widened. How did he KNOW that?! Virgil looked at Patton with a guilty facial expression before sinking further into the chair. Patton giggled and gave Virgil’s ears another tickle before completely stopping. 

“Hahahahaha! Hohohow...Ihis it that obvious?” Virgil asked, rubbing his ear. 

Patton smirked and leaned into his ear. “As obvious as the sun.” Patton whispered. 

Virgil could feel his red face growing into a dark scarlet color. He couldn’t hide the truth even if he tried. It’s like trying to hide an elephant inside a closet. The walls would be creaking and crumbling down into dust, and the elephant would just make endless noises until it was found by the authorities. 

“Aaah, I thought I sensed a familiar sight…” someone said behind them. 

Patton turned to his right and brightened upon seeing who it was. “Hi Logan!” Patton greeted quietly. 

Logan widened his eyes and covered his mouth for a moment or two. He pointed at Virgil. “Is he sleeping?” Logan whispered. 

Virgil tittered and lifted his head up. “Still awake.” Virgil replied. 

“Oh. Hi Virgil.” Logan greeted. 

“Hi Logan. I am a cat. Meow.” Virgil said, waving his loose fist like a kitty paw. 

Logan’s eyes widened in surprise. It looked like he had just been hit with a brain error. Patton seemed to have hit a brain error as well! But, his brain error quickly solved itself. 

“Oh my GOSH-you’resuchacutiepie!” Patton cooed and squished Virgil’s face. 

Wanting to make Patton overload further, Virgil stuck his tongue out and ‘blepped’ at him. Patton gasped excitedly and turned Virgil’s face around to face Logan. “He blepped!” Patton squeaked with a huge smile. 

Logan just stared at Virgil and blinked in surprise. Virgil brought his tongue back in, and tilted his head to the side. “Hm?” Virgil hummed with the most innocent expression on his face.

Logan walked up to Virgil and slowly started to smile. Eager to see what would happen, Logan booped Virgil on his snout. In an attempt to look at his nose, Virgil went cross-eyed. 

Logan actually let out a giggle and booped Virgil’s snoot again! This time, Virgil pouted and covered up his nose with his fists. “Stahp it.” Virgil ordered in a slightly high-pitched low voice. 

Logan couldn’t take it anymore. The scene was just too adorable! So, Logan took in a deep breath and picked up Virgil under the armpits. “You’re mine now.” Logan declared. 

Virgil’s cute facade suddenly dropped and was replaced with toddler-like anger. “Hey! Put me down.” Virgil ordered. 

But, Logan didn’t. Instead, Logan turned Virgil around and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s chest. Virgil’s back was now resting in Logan’s chest while Virgil was stuck in a nerdy hug. Virgil huffed, and tried to keep an angry expression on his face. But it’s secretly really hard to stay angry when someone is willingly using your soft and cuddly weakness against you. 

Logan looked at Virgil from the shoulder. “Why so gloomy?” Logan asked. 

“Why are you being so affectionate?” Virgil asked. 

“Because you were asking for cuddles the same way an anime cat girl would ask for snuggles: By being adorable and pouty.” Logan explained. 

“He might want more tickles.” Patton admitted. Virgil yelped and shot Patton an angry look. 

“Tickles?” Logan asked. 

As Logan started lowering the emo down to the ground, Virgil suddenly started wiggling. “No. No no nono no. No. Tickles.” Virgil warned. 

“Oh, I wasn’t planning on tickling you.” Logan told him. The nerd laid the man down onto the carpet. “I was planning on giving you belly rubs.” Logan explained as he lifted up Virgil’s sweater. 

Virgil squeaked and covered up his belly with his arms, and looked away from the nerd awkwardly. A big red blush had reappeared on Virgil’s face while a loving smile appeared on Logan’s. Logan started scratching and rubbing Virgil’s belly very lightly. It took exactly 3 seconds for a wobbly smile to show up on Virgil’s lips, and for Virgil to start lightly wiggling around as small titters and snorts started leaving his mouth. 

Logan gasped and stared at Virgil with stars in his eyes. “You’re a snorting kitty.” Logan whispered excitedly. 

Utterly embarrassed, Virgil covered up his face with his hands. Logan only giggled at this and started massaging Virgil’s bare belly. 

“Hehehehehe! HahahAHAHA! Lohohoho! Thihihis ihis mehehehean!” Virgil argued. 

Logan, eager to prove something, lifted up his hands and watched Virgil’s facial expression. 

Virgil’s giggles and big smile quickly fell and morphed into a confused, and hurt expression. The cherry on top, was the little hum of hurt and betrayal. It was like Virgil was telling him ‘Why would you stop? How dare you stop. I was liking that’. 

“Do you like being belly rubbed?” Logan asked him. 

Virgil’s hurt expression dropped into an annoyed pouty face. He even crossed his arms to add to the expression. “No.” Virgil finally replied. 

“Oh. Then I should probably stop then.” Logan told him with a slightly sad expression of his own. 

When Logan tried to stand up however, Virgil grabbed his wrist and refused to let him leave. He wasn’t looking at Logan though. He was just looking away, looking a little embarrassed with a big blush showering his cheeks. 

“So let me get this straight…” Logan muttered. 

“-The irony.” Virgil added bluntly. 

“You...want me to stay. Does that mean you liked the belly rubs?” Logan asked. 

Virgil kept looking away from him, but slightly nodded. 

Logan smiled at his honesty. “Would you like me to keep going?” Logan asked. 

Virgil let a small smile show up on his lips as he dragged Logan’s hand onto his exposed belly. “Please?” Virgil asked. 

Logan lightly removed Virgil’s grip and readied his hands for pouncing. “I’d love to.” Logan replied. 

Logan quickly landed his fingers and started skittering, massaging, poking and drumming his fingers all over Virgil’s bare belly. 

“HAHAHAHA! *snort* YAHAHAHAHAHA! YAHAHAY! THAHAHAHANK YOHOHOHOU!” Virgil laughed excitedly. 

Logan chuckled and melted upon hearing his words through the laughter. “You are going to be the cause of my death one day!” Logan told him. 

Patton laughed at that. “Name: Logan Sanders. Cause of death: Cuteness Overload.” Patton teased. Logan just laughed at his joke further as he resumed the massaging and finger-wiggling. 

Virgil continued to laugh, squirm and snort with glee as his belly was exploited similarly to a puppy’s. Logan’s fingers never seemed to let up despite Patton’s distractions, which only made the experience more enjoyable for him. At the same time, Logan had started cooing and teasing him like he would to a giggling newborn and had broken down his walls of maturity to give Virgil the tickling of his life. 

When Logan had finally given the emo a break, Virgil pulled him and Patton into a loving hug to thank them both for the love and affection. Virgil, Patton and surprisingly Logan, ended up cuddling like this for hours after the tickling! And when the 3 adults woke up again, they were surprised to see themselves covered in a Wall-E printed blanket, surrounded by Winnie the Pooh and Webkinz stuffies that watched over the trio. 

No one knows who had done this...

And the only person that ever knew, was the side that did it...


End file.
